


Fantastic

by The_Emo_Ewok



Series: Brain and Brawn [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Emo_Ewok/pseuds/The_Emo_Ewok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently, Reed was sure of three things:<br/>One, his limbs should not be at the length they are at right now.<br/>Two, Ben was in trouble and needed his help.<br/>And three, he needed to find Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Search

**Author's Note:**

> I was really frustrated at a certain scene from the new movie so I decided to fix it. I was also frustrated by the lack of works about this ship. This is my first published work so please comment!

Currently, Reed was sure of three things:  
One, his limbs should not be at the length they are at right now.  
Two, Ben was in trouble and needed his help.  
And three, he needed to find Ben. 

Even now he can hear Ben yelling for him, he’s pretty sure he’s hallucinating it but he’s not going to take that chance and possibly end up abandoning his best friend. So he shakily escapes from his restraints and crawls into the vent he hears Ben’s voice coming from. He finally finds where they’re keeping Ben and is horrified by what he sees. “They left ben under all those rocks” he angrily thinks, until he sees the rocks shift, and sees the rocks look right at him.  
“Reed!” yells the thing ben was transformed into “Reed help me! Dont leave me!”  
Reed was terrified, he wanted to run, to hide away. But he wouldn’t, Ben is his best friend, even now, and he refused to just leave him here in some government facility. So the teen slammed on the vent grate until it fell to the ground, and then crawled into the room. Ben starts to calm down the instant sees Reed come in to the room and that he’s okay. Reed then walks up to ben, and looks straight into his eyes.  
“I’m right here Ben.” Reed chokes through tears “And I’m never leaving you again.”


	2. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos! I'm not 100% sure where I'm taking this so suggestions are welcome!

Reed refused to leave Ben's side, even when armed soldiers barged in yelling at him. Next thing he knew he was forced onto the ground with a heavy boot and the nose of a gun against his head. A loud cracking sound filled the room and the soldiers ran from the room. Looking up, Reed saw Ben standing over him, waiting for him to take his hand to help him up. Reed took Ben’s hand and once Reed was back on his feet, he pulled his closest friend into a hug.  
“Reed, what happened to me?”  
“I don’t know Ben, but I know that I’ll fix it. I promise. But we need to get out of here, I don't want us becoming the government's next weapon”  
“And how do you expect us to do that? If you haven’t noticed, there are lots of armed soldiers most likely heading our way.”  
“I have a plan.”  
But before they could even take a step out of the room, the door slams shut and they’re trapped in the room. Frantically searching the room for another way for them both to get out, Reed notices a large window on one of the walls. Looking through it, he sees that there’s an empty control room. Just as he was finishing a new plan, that asshole Harvey walked into the control room with a smug grin.  
“Where are we. What happened to us.” said Reed. practically growling.  
“I am currently not at liberty to answer either of those questions, but what I can tell you is that we might be able to cure you and your friends. But only if all of you cooperate.” Replied the older man.  
“I want to talk to them.”  
“I’ll see what we can do about that Mr Richards.” And with that, Harvey left the room.


End file.
